By the Light of the Fire, the Truth Is Known
by gopherfool
Summary: As Wyatt rules the world through suffering and fear, two separate groups oppose him:the Resistance, and The Source. But as politics and battles rage with equal venom, it becomes difficult to tell who fights the good fight. Includes Chris, Bianca
1. Chapter 1

**By the Light of the Flames**

**2024 – San Francisco, CA**

Chris stared glumly out the window of a deserted school bus. Four small children huddled close to him, and the youngest, a bright-eyed girl of five, whimpered quietly. Chris pulled her closer, and continued to look out the dirty pane, foggy with his strained and worried breath.

A smoking building about a mile off sent smoke into the sky. The black puffs did little to affect the gray overhead; blue hadn't been seen for five years.

Every few minutes, rough and dangerous winds swept the forsaken city, and the burning stench of flesh and wood reached Chris' nostrils; he cringed with unspoken agony. Those bodies could be his friends…or his cousins.

The warm bodies snuggled up next to him flinched and squeaked when a loud explosion rang out from the distance. He peered further out of the bus, and his eyes involuntarily widened. Oh god…

Three demons were approaching the bus, all armed. Two were darklighters, who sniffed the air vigorously. Chris knew they smelled him and the whitelighter blood that ran through his veins.

The other demon was a simple upper-level demon, armed with a fireball, that burned brightly amid the rubble and dust. All three glanced around, and then yanked off the school bus doors with a simple pluck. The yellow chipped steel door clattered to the muddy ground, and lay among the torn-up tar. Several rotting rodents were a few feet off, and one of the demons almost stepped on them, scattering the flies that swarmed eagerly around the limp fur.

"Come on, you imbeciles," the darklighter with the scared face said, seething, as his hands itched to kill the one they hunted. Unfortunately, their master demanded he be brought back alive, or not at all.

The upper-level demon, known as Kratchrol, kicked a piece of rubble. It was a molten part of metal, with wires and coils sticking out of it. It was a distinct shade of red, probably part of the Golden Gate Bridge, which had been torn down a few years back. Or rather, it was burn down during the Craten Wars.

The Craten Wars were the final demonic wars before the Dark Master, Lord Wyatt, took total control over the entire world. This war, however, was fought between Wyatt and a group of demons known as Cratens, who relied mostly on fire balls and fire bolts, whom they could not control one the flames left their hands. As a result, almost half the city burned down.

The trio of demons stomped onto the bus, and the wheel creaked suddenly, causing the demons to grasp rotting and brittle seats until the aged bus balanced the weight.

It was too late. They turned in time to see a trickle of brilliant blue orbs flow out through the ceiling of the bus, up into the sky, and out of sight.

"No…no…no…" the younger darklighter murmured, and began to shake.

"We can't go back to the mast, not after having failed him." The other two nodded in grim agreement.

The demon conjured another fireball, and shot it directly at the gas tank of the vehicle. The bus exploded in a fiery burst.

A wobbling human man, scrounging among the heaps of rotting food didn't even look twice. You see, that was just the average day.

**Underworld, Lair of the Dark Master**

Bianca paced restlessly across the room, the sound of her high-heeled boots echoing across the stone and cement floor. Her team was missing, and the blame would undoubtedly fall upon her.

A buzzingof black orbs interrupted her impatient manner, and she immediately knelt down on one knee, her neck craned down in a symbol of respect and inferiority.

"Well, demon, what have you to say?"

The deep, menacing voice rang out clear and strong, and the several lower-level demons around her quivered. Bianca, however, stayed still, with an exception of her head, which looked up to meet the dictator's cruel and fear-striking glare.

"I have no excuses," Bianca replied simply, "My demons failed."

The lower-level demons around her winced; they knew they were about to witness another slaughter. But then their master surprised, and did something they never expected. He laughed.

"An honest demon! I like that." He smiled, and Bianca quivered on the inside, although she maintained her brave front. "Get out. I'll call for you when the situation arises."

Just for fun, he flung out his hand, and the demon next to her exploded.

-Author's Note: Is this story worth continuing? This idea is a bit overdone, but I promise new and interesting plots. Please review, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resistance Headquarters**

A group of somber men and women gathered around a circular, wooden table. It was placed in the middle of a white walled room with white floors. No knick-knacks or decorations flourished the room, and steady fluorescent lights lit the space from their spots along the wall.

A total of ten people stood in the room. Eight were around the table, and two stood guard at the large, wooden door that marked the entrance into the room. This was the Council of Eight, where the formal fight against Wyatt raged through arguments and squabbling politicians.

The old, graying man with gold and white robes was the last surviving elder, Odin. He claimed to preside over the council, but in reality, the actual leader was Leo Wyatt, who stood next to him.Most of thevaluable contributions to the Council and to the fight came from him, but Leo allowed Odin to feel like he was in charge. He understood that the elder missed their glory days, where they were a power to be both feared and respected.

To Leo's left stood Maria, who was queen of the faeries. Her forces did whatever they could to annoy to dark forces, but it was mostly little things, like hiding weapons and potion vials, or switching written orders around to confuse Wyatt's generals and commanders.Maria was miniature and delicate, but she had quite a mouth on her, and tended to slow down the Council during decision-making with rather piontless arguments.

Next to Maria was Shamus O'Reilly. Although many leprechaun clans pledged their loyalty to the Council and the war on Wyatt, he was the only "little person" on the council. The others preferred not to be part of the group; rather, they wished to take direct action, like spreading bad luck to Wyatt and good luck to the forces of good.

The two people next to the leprechaun were Diana and Michelle. These two witches were about thirty, and had begun training under the Charmed Ones about two years before they died. The Council had invited them to join when they realized this, and felt that they could contribute to the fight if they were given leadership roles. Whether their theory was correct was yet to be proven, since they had joined but a month ago.

Darryl Morris was also one the Council, sitting rather than standing next to the two witches. He had lost a leg in battle, and the limited amount of whitelighters and elders still living were busy elsewhere at the time; so consequently, his injury stuck.

The last member of the Council was an avatar, Omega. She was transformed into one almost thirty years ago, but did not hold as strong beliefs of Utopia as the others. So when they were killed in the Utopian Wars by Wyatt in 2017 during his ascent to power, she gladly joined the Resistance, opposed to being a neutral figure. However, the elders and she did not get along well, even though they generally sided together on most issues.

The Council was a proud organization, and they felt that they did their part to fight Wyatt and his forces, which rose in number every month. These nine each commanded their own unit, and lieutenants under them commanded smaller forces as well. Species meant very little these days, and leprechauns, faeries, avatar, which, and elder alike fought side by side trying to free the world for Wyatt's evil and corrupted grasp.

Overconfidence, and the unwavering belief that all is black and white, however, would eventually lead to their downfall.Actually, it alreay was.Their numbers shrunk each day, while Wyatt's only grew.For in order to win, they needed to fight fire with fire.

And a sole group was doing that at this very moment. Although small in number, their courage, loyalty, and strategic abilities made it possible to fight the good fight. They had no intention to join the Resistance, since their own satisfiedthem just fine.

These warriors were Christopher Haliwell, Peter Haliwell-Brody, and their loyal friends and surviving family.

Also fighting with them was the Source of All Evil...

But she preferred Melinda Haliwell.


	3. Chapter 3

Question: Is anyone enjoying this?

**Underworld, Source's Lair**

Chris orbed in, which the four children all attached to him. The girl when had her arms wrapped around his leg released him and smiled. The other children, following her lead, also released him.

"Thank you, sir," the little girl whispered in awe, and back away a few steps. Chris couldn't help but smile at her wonder. He was nothing special.

"Except for maybe their rescuer," a female voice chuckled from out of the shadows. A girl appeared, about eighteen, clothed in a black robe.

"Quit reading my mind, Melinda," Chris muttered. The four little ones looked at the newcomer with a mixture of fear and amazement.

Melinda knelt down, the hem of her cloak picking up dust and dirt from the dir floor. The children drew closer cautiously, and she looked into their faces with kindness. Chris decided that emotion suited her face more than her normal "I'm going to kill you, demon" face that she normally wore.

"What are your names?" she asked softly. A different girl, about eight years old, who was obviously the leader of the little group, as well as the oldest one, answered for her shier companions.

"The name's Jay-Jay, and I thought you could read minds."

Melinda was taken by surprise by the little girls voice. Her brown hair bounced as she spoke. It was cut shoulder length, and it rested on her white T-shirt. She also wore jeans that had quite a few holes, particularly around the knee area.

"Only when I want to make Chris over here mad. I don't always do it," Melinda laughed

"Well, this is Taylor, my cousin," Jay-Jay gestured to the blonde girl who had thanked Chris earlier, "and this is Mike, my little brother." She pointed to the boy on her right, who looked remarkably like her. His face was the dirtiest of the four, but when he grinned at Melinda, she almost laughed at the cheerful boy who seemed to emerge from behind the dust and mud.

"Who is he?" Chris interrupted, when he saw that Sarah had stopped talking.

"We dunno," Mike said. "We ain't never seen 'im before."

The sandy-haired boy looked up at the two adults, and his watery blue eyes shone brightly with tears. Melinda felt her heart tighten; she had seen this boy somewhere before, but she just couldn't place it.

"What's your name?" she asked gently, "mine's Melinda."

The little boy looked down and whimpered. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Didn't catch that," Chris prompted. The boy raised his head to them both.

"Walter."

"Hi, Walter," Melinda answered. "You're a quiet kid, huh?"

But the boy remained silent. Chris motioned for his cousin, and Melinda raised herself on the ground and dusted herself off.

"Ok, kids, here's what we're going to do," Melinda said with authority. "Chris and I are going to talk over hear, and Peter is going to take you guys to some rooms we have set up for you." She gestured to the corner and a man with reddish hair stepped out. He was dressed as Chris was: worn, frayed clothing with relatively light hues.

"Ok, guys," Peter said amiably, "who wants to play CandyLand?"

"That's a game for babies," Jay-Jay replied, trying to sound mature. But Taylor and Mike, however, were very excited. With a huff, Jay-Jay stamped after them, followed quietly by Walter.

Peter waved at his two cousins, and shut the door with a lit thud. The children's excited cries faded away.

Melinda turned away from the door, and her smile disappeared. The show of innocence had touched her heart, but the cruelty of the world made sure that her happiness was always temporary.

"Where did you find them?"

Chris leaned against the wall, and thought about the fight he had before reaching them.

"Wyatt's demons attacked their house. Two women died, and the kids barely escaped with their lives. I was getting supplies, which I of course forgot about, and saw them racing away, with the bodies sprawled over their doorstep. There were four demons about six yard away from them."

"When did you pick up Walter?" Melinda, out of habit, had already formed about sixteen possible theories regarding why the three other children had no clue who he was. Being the Source, and the leader of thousands of demons had required decent logic skills.

"He was there when I first saw the kids," Chris answered, also confused about Walter, "I remember thinking 'four demons, four kids.' I thought it was on purpose."

"Shape-shifter?" Melinda guessed. Chris shrugged.

"You're the mind reader."

Both cousins thought about what could be done about Walter. Times like these, it was dangerous to not be careful.

**

* * *

Bianca's Apartment**

Thick, black smoke billowed out from under the doorway, creeping steadily over the welcome mat. Coughing and choking sounds could be heard from within the space, as the door swung open and Bianca flew through the entrance and out into clearer air.

Neighbors from other apartments, having their smoke alarms triggered, rushed out of their own rooms. They glared at Bianca when they realized that she was, in fact, the source of all the unwanted commotion.

"Sorry!" she yelled apologetically over the screams of tenants farther down the smoky hallway. "I promise I'll never make cookies again."

"It's quite alright, dearie," a gentle old woman consoled her, "not all of us are meant to be cooks."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hollingsway," Bianca mumbled, embarrassed. If only the sweet old lady had known what she was really making; or rather, what she had been brewing.

"Ok, people; it was just Bianca." The landlord yell, and groaning and grumbling people went back into their homes to sleep. The Resistance was very strict about curfew.

She was a spy, infiltrating the condo where the Resistance housed their fighters. Every week, at a different, set time, she would report to him. Actually, it was rather rare for her to report directly to him. Mostly it was an underling of some sort, who would scurry away like a rat back to Lord Wyatt.

Her job was important, but she preferred the other aspect: the fighting and the assassination. She wasn't bloodthirsty or anything; she just hated the fear of being discovered as a spy. Bianca was much happier in the field, where survival depended solely on skill and power, not sneakiness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've edited Chapt. 2...please re-read. You won't be able to understand this one if you don't.

**

* * *

Resistance Training Area**

Danielle brought her leg up and around, and swung hard at her opponent. Her foot collided, and sent him flying back into the blue padded wall behind him. His shaggy, uncut brown hair flopped over his deep blue eyes, and he crumpled to the ground.

She casually brushed her own hair out of her line of sight, and re-gathered the red stands of hair into her elastic band. She pulled the clump tight, and bent down to help up Ralph.

"Geez, Dani," he complained, slowly pulling himself up to the floor, "Save it for the demons."

"I try," she smirked, and pranced off of the ring, followed by her defeated, grumbling opponent. Her water bottle sat invitingly on the crude table pushed up against the wall.

"Well, that's all that matters," Ralph muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! Ralph!" Leo, the famous elder called out. The young man turned to face him.

"Yes, Uncle Leo?" he called back innocently. Dani snorted into her water.

"I want you back on the ring. Keep fighting until you win," he said, "Okay, buddy?"

"Yes, sir!" Ralph called back with fake cheer. Dani patted his back sympathetically, and moved away toward the lockers.

"Have fun!" she shouted out, not even bothering to turn around. Ralph mad a face.

"Ready?"

He turned around to this gorgeous woman with a tight black workout suit leaning seductively against the ring's elastic boundaries. His jaw dropped.

"I'm Bianca," the woman said, "and you are?"

"My name…Ralph, yeah… I'm Ralph – Ralph," he stuttered incoherently, and blushed deeply as Bianca laughed lightly at him."

"I'm gonna enjoy this a little more now," he said to himself quietly as he climbed into the ring.

The woman promptly threw him into the wall, not even giving him a chance to warm up.

"Hey, baby!" he yelled as he shakily regained his stance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me baby." And she threw another punch.

**

* * *

Resistance Meeting Room**

Dani walked in to the solemn room, and smiled tentatively at the occupants. Odin and Maria sat at the table. Both did not return her cheeriness, but Darryl and Leo twitched the corners of their mouths upward slightly; all still seemed grim.

"I was wanted here?" she asked. Odin nodded soberly. Leo came forward, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Danielle, before your mother died, I promised her that I would keep you away from the fight. So far, I have stood by my word and kept you safe."

"Uncle Leo, I know," she smiled, surprised by his seriousness, "but my mother would have wanted me to fight for what I believe in: the Resistance."

"Exactly." Odin rose, and approached Dani as well. He turned towards Leo. "Phoebe was a fighter; her daughter deserves the same chance to prove herself."

Dani looked down as her mother was mentioned.

"Sweetie," Maria consoled, and glided toward her, "you should do what you believe is right."

"Well, I want to fight."

"We need to preserve some aspect of the true Haliwell line!" Leo demanded, pulling Dani toward him, with possessive attitude.

"Enough!' Darryl shouted. The other three members quieted. He looked at Dani carefully.

"We know you wish to join the land army, and almost all of the council agrees with you; many see a necessity in it," the aged, former cop began, "but you must understand what working directly with the army entails."

"I am aware of the risks, sir," Dani said courteously.

"Are you?" Leo interrupted. "Are you aware of whom we fight?"

Dani went up to her uncle, and looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm not afraid to kill Wyatt; he would do the same, given the chance."

Leo looked down, awkwardly. The council hardly ever referred to Wyatt by name. It was too painful for those close to him when he was still good.

"That's not exactly why what we're talking about, Danielle," Odin said hesitantly. "We have rumors that the Source is taking an interest in the fight against the Dark One – she's gathering an army."

Dani swallowed. She looked up at the ceiling, trying desperately to regain her composer. This was too important to let hidden feelings of sisterly love interfere with her dreams, and the safety of all of good magic.

"My sister is not the same person I grew up with anymore," Dani recited emotionlessly, "she's the Source; she's evil."

"Very well, Danielle," Leo replied somberly. "But we will be watching you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Underworld Lair of Lord Wyatt**

"Where is she!" Wyatt yelled, orbing into the dimly lit cavern that was tightly packed with various demons.

The demons shuffled their feet, and looked at each other. No one had seen Bianca.

"Um, my lord?" stuttered a thin, small demon. Wyatt turned in his direction, and his eyes narrowed. Blue lightning crackled around his fingers, and sparks flew into the stony walls. Dust burst out and onto the gathered demons.

The short demon wheezed and coughed, sputtering dust out his nose.

"What do you know?" Wyatt growled menacingly. The demon whimpered.

"I…I saw her getting ready to go to the Resistance…" The demon crawled backwards, but backed into the wall.

Wyatt stomped toward him, lighting combining into a glowing, blue ball. He squat down so he was eye level with the terrified demon.

He patted him on the head, like a caring mother or schoolteacher. The lightning dissipated, and Wyatt rose, his anger gone. The demons shot confused looks at each other.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Wyatt grinned at his minions. They all chuckled uncomfortably.

"Now leave," he demanded coldly. They did no hesitate to shimmer, flame, or blink out.

"Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt," a female voice flowed out from the shadows, "you must keep up appearances."

Wyatt turned slowly toward the voice, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Erissa, why are you hiding?" he asked, with a slight tinge of annoyance.

Someone stepped gracefully out of the shadows. She was slender and thin, but her figure was, in many eyes, perfect. Draped elegantly across her shoulder was a silky red dress, and it traveled all the way down to her ankles, which were decorated with a thick gold band that twisted ornately into a golden snake. Small red rubies acted as eyes to the lifeless beast.

Erissa brushed her curled, ebony hair out of her face, revealing violet eyes that shone brightly, even in the dimmest of lights. Her pale, porcelain skin shone like marble, or glass, in the torchlight.

Wyatt sauntered over, and tried to brush some stray strand of hair away from her face. But she evaded him, coyly smiling as she sidestepped to the left.

"So, what news do you bring me today?" he murmured in her ear, as he himself moved over to the other side of the room, where a pool of water rippled in a shallow marble dish raised on a pedestal. He traced his fingers lightly through the water, his eyes never leaving Erissa.

"Well," she said softly, moving several inches close, "Bianca has so far resisted the temptations of good, and continues to efficiently supply our department with valuable intelligence."

"The Resistance buffoons are awfully cocky; or perhaps just plain idiotic," he grinned, glancing down at the pool.

"That is the next problem, actually," she continued. Wyatt looked back up at her suddenly.

"She's not allowed to gain access to the battle plans; few are. There is a council that controls the inner working of the Resistance. They strategize, plan out attacks, and determine who is fit to be in the army."

"Can she arrange a brief meeting with them?" Wyatt interrupted. Erissa shrugged, her silky dress fluttering quietly.

"Why?"

"Because," Wyatt explained, "if she can just get into the room where the meetings are held, she can plant a—"

"A what?" Erissa laughed, "a crystal? Their security may be outdated and inferior to our own, but they definitely have protection against that primitive…"

Wyatt swooped in, and wrapped his finger around her delicate neck. Erissa gulped.

"I find you entertaining," Wyatt snarled menacingly through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into hers, "but don't think for a second that your…" he looked down at her chest, "attributes give you the right to undermine me."

He released her, and she crumbled to the floor in a heap of silk.

"Yes…master."

"Besides," Wyatt continued, in a cheery tone, "I have a 'listening device' that will blow their minds…"

**

* * *

Underworld Lair of Melinda, The Source**

"…and that's why we should attack the Resistance sooner rather than later."

The tall, thin, and professional demon sat down quietly, and whispers erupted from along the sides to the rectangular table. The slick haired, lawyer-ish demons conferred quietly on the bottom left-hand corner, the farthest away from the Source, who sat at the head of the table. At the bottom right, the grimlocks and vampires, thrown together by chance seating, glared at each other, but nodded in agreement at what had been said. Above those two groups sat three more demons on either side, and they remained relatively quiet, as they waited for the Source to speak.

"Well, my liege?" the lawyer-ish demon who had spoken previously looked up at the head of the table expectantly.

Melinda studied the faces around her intently. She knew that both the grimlocks and vampires wanted her out, but were afraid that one of the other's species might take over the throne. The demonic lawyers liked her for the courtroom attitude she took during these meeting, but also wished to take over the unimaginable power the Source provides.

Her most loyal and trustworthy remained on either side of her. At her left sat Wazx, Deporo, and Shan, who were roughly clothed male demons that had helped her on her rise to power in the Underworld; and at her left sat her top female demons: Dianea, Klarta, and Meglii.

"Does anyone have any objections to what Mr. Wedge has suggested?" She rose, and her eyes traveled to each face present.

"Nobody?" she asked again. Many shook their heads this time.

"Well, I do," she said simply. "What will we gain?"

"Um, I believe I outlined that rather adequately in my presentation, my liege." Mr. Wedge looked at his fellow demons. The grimlock snorted to the table.

"Ah, yes," Melinda eyed the Grimlock long enough to make him squirm, then diverted them to the group and Mr. Wedge. "Run through those briefly for me again."

The demon looked aghast.

"Well," he began, "we will attain weapons."

"Nope, too primitive and unusable. They rely on powers and pointy thing. We've got plenty of them."

"Use athames to gain powers?"

"That, my good friends, with ignite vengeful feeling that will ultimately lead to our downfall if we are not prepared for the repercussions."

"Fun?' the lawyer demon guessed, avoiding the smirks he was receiving from other parts of the table.

Melinda glared at him.

"So, we now have one reason to go into the fight, and that had absolutely no longstanding benefits. Is that what we're saying?"

Grumbling agreement followed.

"Now," she began, "here's my plan…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Since I received a very constructive and helpful review, I've post a response at the bottom of the story.

**

* * *

Somewhere in Melinda's Underworld Domain…**

The room was small and square, with a dim battery-powered light and walls painted with pastels. A plain, white, drywall ceiling showed off stenciled images of animals and flowers, carefully drawn with a pleasant and artistic mixture of oil paints and colored pencils. Exquisite, mahogany furniture was placed strategically throughout the room: a beautiful, hand-carved rocking chair, two bunk beds pushed up against the wall, and a dresser cluttered with stuffed animal toys.

There was also a circular table. And that piece of furniture was the focal point of the room and its occupants.

"No! I got sent into the swamp!" Peter pounded his hand against the table, and little giggles erupted from all around them. He looked up at Jay-Jay, Mike, and Taylor, and pouted.

"I'm gonna win!" Jay-Jay picked her "Queen Frostine" and moved her forward a few spaces. For someone who had said that Candy Land was for babies, she was getting quite competitive.

"Hey!" Peter scrambled toward the directions in the box, and flipped through them. "You're cheating, Mike!"

Mike, who had been trying to sneak his piece a few extra spaces, guiltily slouched away from the table.

"It's your turn, Taylor!" Jay-Jay poked the girl in the shoulder.

Taylor shot up from her one-sided conversation with a stuffed animal horse. She reached from the card deck.

"Does this game ever end?"

Peter and the three children looked over to the doorway, and saw Chris leaning stoically against the doorway. The children all shrunk under the table.

"Chris!" Peter looked delighted, "What's up, man? Oh, and I'm winning."

Chris remained serious, his eyes searching the room.

"Where's Walter?"

**

* * *

A Nearby Underworld Hallway…**

The torchlight cast shadows on the wall behind him. He tried to hurry, but every sound, every whisper, caused him to jump in fright. Every movement out of place ran another shiver down his spin.

"Walter? Walter?" He could hear the calls echoing down the hall, and he quickened his pace. They could find him…they just couldn't.

He liked Chris. Chris saved him, and Melinda showed him kindness. Even Peter, with his cheery disposition and goofy grins, was kindhearted and likable.

He needed to run away, or they would get hurt. He didn't want them to get hurt. But he couldn't always control it.

Sometimes, the demon got out.

**

* * *

Resistance Training Center**

"Dani! Have you met the newbie? She's…"

Dani turned around, only to see a black and blue Ralph jog up to meet her. She gasped.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed, "You look like hell."

"True, but I've just met heaven," he sighed dreamily. Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so she hates my guts," he admitted honestly, "but I can change that."

"Really…" Typical Ralph, thought Danielle. He'd meet an attractive girl, be completely smitten, and abandon the same girl three days later for someone else. And the cycle continues.

"Don't give me that look."

"I'm just saying, your record speaks for itself," Dani laughed. This felt good; she was getting rid of the tension building up in her chest. Whenever her mother was mentioned, she always felt uncomfortable. It shouldn't still be bothering her after all these years, but it did, nevertheless. Melinda's turning had only made things worse.

"Come on, Dani," Ralph pleaded, "don't you at least want to meet her?"

"No," she answered truthfully. But her negativity had absolutely no effect on her cousin. He grabbed her arm, and marched her toward the door.

"Time for you to meet Bianca, cuz."

"Are you dating?"

"Um...define dating."

"You both going somewhere voluntarily and each person is aware that the other is there." Dani stood expectantly. Ralph looked at the ground guiltily.

"I will not help you stalk some poor girl." She crossed her arms, and tried to ignore the "puppy-dog look."

It was not working to well.

**

* * *

Review response:**

Jodalita: Yes, you are correct. Bianca is from a coven of assassin witches that rose from the ashes of the Salem witch trials. However, she can throw energy balls, shimmer, and uses athemes. Plus, she kills people. So, arguably, she could be a demon; so for the sake of my story, she's half demon and half witch. About the father of Dani and Melinda…that's for me to know and you (as well as the rest of my readers) to find out. But I promise you…my idea is not overdone. MUHAHAHA! Thanks again for your review, and please continue to read! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay...but is anyone actually reading this?_

**

* * *

Leo's Private Quarters**

He set down the picture of his late wife and sighed. It had been years since her death, but sometimes, when he was alone, his mind could not help but drift towards her, and the life she left behind.

Sometimes he wondered why he could not have saved her. He was only a minute late. Just one minute… But she had died in that one minute, and he had been helpless to save her.

"Sir?" A timid knock sounded out from the door. Leo walked over, and swung the door open. A uniformed soldier stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Finn?" Leo asked gently. Finn had only been with the resistance for a few months, and was terribly shy. However, today the young man seemed worried.

"Sir, there's been a breech in security. One of our crystals detected demonic presence."

Leo was alarmed.

"One of Wyatt's?" the elder questioned urgently.

"We don't know, sir," Finn replied, "we've only detected it; not pinpointed."

"Has Odin been notified?" Finn shook his head no.

Leo turned back to his desk, and grabbed several vials. With a swish of his robe, he led Finn out of the room.

"Assemble all regiments. We can test them each with a psychic, and vanquish as necessary."

"Very good, sir." And both men walked down the hall silently.

**

* * *

Wyatt's Lair**

Bianca shimmered in quietly to the dim, torch-lit room. She grabbed her elbow and pulled it up so that her eyes could see the bloody gash on the tip. With her palm pressed firmly against it, the bleeding began to slow.

She could not help but marvel at the Resistances poor security. She could train in the same arena that those of the Council worked out in, and hadn't been detected for three hours. And even now, they didn't know it was her; they only knew that a demon was present. Suckers…

The tinkle of orbs disrupted her conniving thoughts, and she grudgingly turned to face her "master."

"Well, well, well," he said coolly, "it's about time, Bianca."

She returned his emotionless stare with a eyebrow narrowing glare. Wyatt laughed softly to himself.

"Only you, Bianca. Only you would dare stare me down after failing on assignment."

Bianca looked aghast.

"Fail?" she swallowed, and she ran through a mental checklist as sweat began to poor from her brow, "I'm supposed to wait until I'm called into the Council room."

"I'm not talking about that," Wyatt said disdainfully. He turned away and walked toward the wall. He stroked it, as if deep in thought. "I meant when you were caught."

"My lord," Bianca began, but Wyatt cut her off.

"Now we must do it the hard way. Break into the room."

The witch-demon assassin tried to argue, but Wyatt orbed out without another word.

"Great," she muttered, "just great." And she too shimmered out.

Unbeknownst to the two, they had not been alone. A moment after Bianca left, another figure stepped out of the shadows and was revealed by the flickering torchlight.

Christopher Haliwell looked around the lair, thinking deeply about all he had heard.

It was time for him to pay a little trip to the Resistance himself.

**

* * *

Nighttime – Resistance Council Member Room…**

The door swung carefully open, and a black-clad, and masked figure stepped into the room, silent as a mouse. After lightly closing the door, the figure moved toward the round table. The steps were carefully planned and cautious, and the figure peered across the room and looked under the table.

Silent blue orbs piled into the corner, and materialized into Chris. He stood there for a moment, and watched the first figure pull up from under the table, and reach into a pocket. Here, Chris moved tom tackle the figure.

The figure whirled around, holding an athame in his/her hand. Chris paused for a moment, and then continued his attack.

Both went down in a tangle of limbs and knives, as Chris pulled out his own dagger from its sheath on his belt.

Midway through the scuffle, the figure's mask came off, revealing…

Bianca.

She scowled, shoved her fist upward, colliding with Chris's jaw. He flew back and into the wall. She smiled.

"Well," she said, "who are you?"

Chris shook his head, and looked up at her with fury.

"Who are you?"

Bianca laughed lightly, and Chris was stunned by how casual she seemed, even amidst the dangerous situation.

"I'm just a girl doing her part," she said dismissively, as if a midnight brawl inside a high-security room was completely of the norm.

"And I, mine." Chris stood up and approached her. Amused, she let him get within five feet.

"You must work for Wyatt." Chris smiled. Bianca frowned.

"None of your business." She turned away, but Chris tugged her shoulder, and forcibly turned her around.

"Not so fast," Chris said sharply. "I'm turning you into the Resistance."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Bianca yanked her arm away from him, and strut to the other side of the room.

"Yes." She flipped her light brown hair out of her eyes, and looked at him carefully. "If you were really part of the Resistance, you would have brought better back-up. 'Good' is always so ridiculously cautious."

Chris laughed, and this time it was Bianca's turn to be surprised by his ease. But she tried not to show it. Instead, she flashed a mischievous smile and shimmered out. It was accompanied by flashing alarms, and the pounding of guards and soldiers responding to the disturbance.

Chris swore quietly, and orbed out, just as the door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's** **Note:** In this chapter, I bring back my character "Erissa." For those who do not remember who she is, refer back to Chapter 5, first section. Enjoy!

**Also:** Thank you everbody who reviewed! It's refreshing to see reviews that actually critisize me. It helps improve my writing and tecnique. And to those who want to know who Melinda and Dani's father(s) is/are... you'll like this chapter.

**

* * *

Melinda's Quarters **

Dani materialized into the room amidst a group of swirling, white balls. She surveyed it, and was shocked at how it looked.

Unlike the other hellish rooms she had experienced during her brief, involuntary stays in the underworld, this one actually retained a homey feel. The lamps glowed brightly instead of torches, and the floor was carpeted in beige, whereas most other rooms had stone or dirt.

A red quit was draped neatly over the bed, which was pushed up against the left wall; the bedside nightstand held a lamp with a wooden base and off-white shade. Photographs hung on all walls - arranged tastefully, but still managing to draw attention.

Dani crept silently over to a particular picture. In it, two little girls stood with a sunny park as a backdrop. Both had brown hair, but the taller, older one's was darker. The oldest had her arm slung around her companion; it was a protective, yet loving gesture.

Tears welled up around Dani's eyes as she continued to stare at the image, lost in another world. That world was happier – when her sister was her protector, not her sworn enemy. Back before she was the Source, back before their mother had died.

Dani moved away from the picture at last, and hastily wiped away the welling tears. Once satisfied that her eyes were dried, she moved on to the drawers below the nightstand. What she was searching for, plans of the next demonic action would probably not be here; her sister was too smart for that. But even a clue was worth the risks of being caught. The Resistance was weakening with ever battle against Wyatt. They could not afford to be hit by the Underworld as well.

She tugged the drawer out, pausing only to listen for guards responding to the noise she caused. None came.

She dumped the contents out on the floor. They scattered out in front of her, clinking delicately against the floor. She began to finger through them, calculating their meaning, supposing their purpose.

An athame – obvious purpose. Some herbs used to knock someone out, a few pieces of jewelry, spare candles, bits of quarts and hematite…as more and more objects came before her eyes, the more mundane the search became. Soon, Dani had sorted all the objects into a pile, demonstrating their obvious uselessness in any demonic plan. Now all that was left was paper.

They were all folded up, and the creases had been opened and reopened a multitude of times.

The first two were scraps of paper with a few lines written on them – spells. One was for calling the dead, the very same one her mother and aunts had used to summon Grams and Grandma Patty. The second spell was similar, but reworked so that…

"Damn! She's summoning a dead Source!" Dani exclaimed to herself quietly. Quickly, she tucked the spell away into her sweatshirt's pocket. The Council would want to see that.

The remaining pages were photos of her cousins, Chris and Peter. They had died three years earlier, the same time Melinda had gone underground – literally. The bodies were never found.

"Reminiscing, dear sister?" A cold voice spoke from behind her.

Dani stood up and whirled around. Standing behind her was Melinda, arms crossed, and with a cool smile.

"How long have you been standing there!" Dani cried out, shocked.

"Ever since you opened my drawer and began to paw through my stuff," Melinda countered. She walked toward the pile and waved her hand casually. The drawer flew back into its slot, and the items followed suit.

Dani cursed mentally. How had she been so oblivious? It should have been easy to detect that much power behind her.

"Losing your touch, Dani?" Melinda asked. There was no concern in her voice. In fact there was no emotion at all.

Dani decided to remain silent, glaring at her sister. She used to admire her sister's ability to remain detached during stressful and dangerous situations. Now, it was just annoying.

"Well, I'm not doing anything to the Resistance, if that's what you think." Melinda headed toward her bed and sat down, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"It must annoy you," Dani began, "that you can't head my thoughts."

"The blessing of being a sister," Mel remarked quietly.

"Half-sister," Dani habitually corrected.

Melinda shrugged.

Dani eyed her carefully. Suddenly, she felt her pocket heat up.

"What do we have here?" Melinda said, with a threatening tone. The scrap of paper that Dani had taken flew out and into Melinda's awaiting palm. She unfolded it.

"Trying to resurrect a Source?" Dani shot out bitterly. "Does somebody miss her Daddy?" Her voice took on a teasing edge, as her older sister glared back.

"Shut up about my father!" For once, anger blazed out from the cold, stony façade. Dani smiled – jackpot.

But the Melinda regained her composure. She got up from her seat on the bed, and stalked toward her little sister.

"I'm not the bad guy, Dani," she said quietly. "I know you wish it were that easy, but even you should know – it's never black and white."

And with that, the Source flamed out, leaving her little sister very confused.

**

* * *

Back at Resistance Headquarters…**

Ralph leaned around the corner at the arena. He took a deep breath, looked up at the sky in final prayer, and stepped out into the open.

Empty. The training center was empty.

"No!" he whispered furiously, noting that Bianca still hadn't come back yet.

"Umm, what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him. He spun around, and grabbed his chest, where his heart was located.

"Geez! Dani, you going to give me a heart attack!"

Dani raised an eyebrow as she noted his stance and tension.

"Please tell me you're not stalking Bianca again," she begged.

Ralph shrugged. "You can't stalk what you can't find."

Dani couldn't help but smile. Thought of her previous encounter with Melinda were pushed to a dismal corner of her brain, as she allowed the humor of the moment to wash over her.

"Come on, you idiot," she laughed, putting an arm around her cousin's shoulder, "let's go find this girl."

**

* * *

Erissa's Quarters **

Walter cautiously walked into the chamber. The lighting was poor, but he could see where he was going if he concentrated hard enough.

"Mom?' he called out quietly, "Mom?" No answer. Walter crept further in, stopping at the solid, oak door. He push against it gently, and it eased open.

"Mom!" he cried out. There, laying across the bed, was his mother.

Erissa pulled up her head as she heard her son's call. Weakly, she tried to move into a sitting position, but cried out in pain and grasped her stomach. Walter rushed to her side.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, "what happened?" He pushed her into a move comfortable position, so her entire body was on the bed.

"One of Lord Wyatt's demons failed an assignment," she wheezed, her silken dress crumpled as she reclined painfully on the bed. "I was in his chambers when he came back from yelling at her, and he electrocuted me."

Erissa winced at her son's expression. He should not be living in this hell, but he was. She was trying to rise up in Wyatt's new order not to gain power and respect, but to be in a position to watch out for him. As long has Wyatt was still oblivious to his existence, all was fine.

"Mom," Walter scolded gently, as he lovingly stroked her curly, brown hair, "don't do this for me. Who'll watch out for me if you're dead?"

Erissa beckoned him, and he curled up beside her on the bed.

"I'll always be here for you. Don't worry about that."

Walter nodded to her, and rewarded her with a smile, which she returned.

"Mom, I met some new friends today."

"Who?"

"Chris, Peter, and Melinda."

Erissa started. She sat up tenderly, and looked her son in the eye.

"Melinda Haliwell?" she asked tensely.

"Yep!" Walter said, "and Chris saved me from some demons." He noticed his mother's tight expression. "Something wrong, Mom? Are you okay?"

Erissa leaned forward, so her nose was inched from Walter.

"Walter, I need you to tell me exactly where Melinda is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It's been very helpful to read them all.I always take them into consideration whenwritting. Enjoy, and please review!

**

* * *

Source's Throne Room**

Chris paced back and forth, kicking the dirt and dirt that lay scattered across the floor. Mel hadn't been seen since the meeting, and he was starting to worry. As long as Wyatt remained ignorant of the fact that the Source existed once more, Melinda was safe.

But Wyatt was powerful, and he could sense power as well. He knew, Chris had learned, that there was a rising power in the world, but he could not yet pinpoint it. Melinda's protection spells did that much. So Wyatt believed that this power originates in the Resistance. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be long until he started to explore other possibilities. It did not help that so many demons were breaking off, and disappearing from Wyatt's forces.

A crackle of flames pulled Chris from his thoughts. He turned around, and saw Melinda march over to the shelf of spell books pushed up against the east wall. She pulled out a dusty, black-covered book.

"Walter's missing," Chris announced to her. She looked up at him.

"You're kidding," she said, exhausted, "right?"

Chris shook his head glumly.

"How did he get past Peter?" she demanded, throwing down the book onto her throne. Chris stepped back a few paces.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Chris asked cautiously. He peered at her, studying her expression. It did not look good for him; he could feel a verbal explosion in 3…2…1…

"How do you think I am!" she yelled, stomping up to him. Normally, she was a few inches shorter than him, but now, she seemed three feet taller, and much more foreboding. Chris couldn't help but gulp.

"Left and right, things are just screwed up! Security is failing miserably; Dani got into my room without setting off any type of alarm. It's a good thing I sensed her when I did, or she might have found something to bring back to the Resistance. Walter's gone, and my own cousin can't even watch three little kids for an hour! I mean, Iknow he can get a little competitive when it comes to children's board games, but completely losing track of an eight year old! It's despicable!"

Chris regained a calm composure, and eyed her sympathetically.

"Are you done?" he asked gently.

"And you have demon on you! What happened?" she finished, gesturing to his general direction. He looked down, and so a small blood splotch on his shirt. He picked at it, to make sure it was really blood.

"Wow," he muttered, surprised, "I didn't realize I got her."

"Who's 'her'," Melinda demanded, but more evenly than before.

"Oh, she's Bianca" Chris began, "She's one of Wyatt's demons - I followed her to the Resistance. They should really get better security there, too. I mean, both of us just came right in, and it was at least five minutes before they responded."

"Back to the story, please," Melinda interrupted. "You can rant about the Resistance later."

"Anyways, while looking for Walter, I went to Wyatt's lair – just to make sure he hadn't been captured. I overheard them talking about bugging the Council, and I figured, that it was a good idea to check it out. I hate the Resistance as much as the next guy. But I don't want them to be taken over by Wyatt."

"Agreed." Melinda added, exasperated. "So what about Walter?"

"You know as much as me."

"Ok," Melinda continued, "I'll send a demon to get him. I've got a few Trackers that really are amazing. They'll find him."

"You don't seem as concerned about him anymore," Chris noted. Melinda shrugged.

"Something about him tells me he can take care of himself." She said dismissively, although Chris mental stored that comment away for later. Melinda was getting weirder and weirder. Something had happened.

"Anyways, I have an idea, newly formed during my meeting with the Underworld."

Chris waited for her to speak.

"Care to share, Mel?"

Melinda slid into her throne. She straightened out her robe.

"We join forces with the Resistance."

Chris looked at her like she was absolutely insane.

"What the hell! Mel, the Council will never authorize that! All those stuffed-up idiots would rather die than work with us! They'll kill us on the spot! Mel, what are you thinking?"

Melinda sat quietly, staring at him.

"So, you don't like that plan?" she asked calmly. Her eyes bore into his. He swatted at her.

"Quit reading my mind!" he yelled, "and yes, I hate the plan."

Melinda sat in contemplation for another moment.

"Then it's settled," she said, "I'll go myself tomorrow, as a good faith gesture. It won't seem as personal if I send a demon, and anyways, they'll just ask to meet somewhere—"

"Hey!" Chris interrupted, "what about my input? Does my opinion mean nothing?"

"Oh, on the contrary, cousin" Mel smirked playfully, "you are notoriously cautious. So if you think it's to risky, then it's just perfect."

Melinda smiled, and promptly flamed out.

"Argh." Chris moaned, and began to pick at the dried blood on his shirt. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway outside the door, and stopped what he was doing. Creeping forward, slowly and steadily, Chris gently eased open the door. A shadow danced across the dirt floor, created from torchlight. He made a grab, and his hand touched leather. He tugged toward him, and looked at his prize.

"Bianca?"

She looked at him disdainfully, and drew something from behind her. Instinctively, Chris orbed a dagger from its sheath into his other hand.

But she was not drawing a weapon. Instead, she pulled from behind a small, timid little boy – Walter.

"Does this belong to you?"

**

* * *

Resistance Apartment Areas – Next Day, Morning**

Dani woke up to a banging on the door. She snapped out of her slumber instantaneously, but her head remained groggy. Last night, she and Ralph had attended all the major Resistance bars and clubs, but had not found his mystery girl. Because of their failure, and in Ralph's case, boredom, they both drank a little too much.

"Dani, come quick!" she heard Ralph yell through her door, "Dani!"

"What is it?" she muttered, stumbling out of bed and promptly crashing into the door. Her head was pounding. The door swung open, and a panicked Ralph rushed into the room.

"Hurry!" he yelled. He tore through her drawers, and handed her some clothes. "Get changed. The Source is here!"

Her hangover seemed to dissipate in seconds. As Ralph turned around, she pulled on her jeans and T-shirt over her nightclothes. She was dressed within the minute.

"Is she here, in this area?" Dani demanded urgently, as the two rushed down the hall. "And why does the Council want me there?"

"I dunno about the Council thing," Ralph said, out of breath, "but as for where: she's downstairs, in the Council room. I'm actually surprised they let her in there…"

Dani and Ralph slowed as they reached the two large doors marking the enterance. There were no guards posted.

"Where's the security?" Dani wondered outloud. Ralph shrugged. "Probably inside. The old fogies—"

"Ralph!"

"Sorry, the _Council_ probably needs all the guards they can get inside with _her._"

Dani reached out, and knocked on the door cautiously.

"Come in, Danielle," a voice echoed out from within the chamber. Both cousins moved toward the doors.

"Not you, Ralph," the voice continued, "only Danielle."

"Fine," he muttered bitterly.

So Dani continued alone, pushed open the doors, and stepped into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all your reviews, folks! I am listening to them and taking them into consideration. 

**Question:** Should I start to write in Billy and/or Christy?

**

* * *

Flashback – About a minute or two ago**

Melinda flamed into the Council headquarter room, putting forth no effort into hiding her presence. She surveyed the room, and pondered how such idiots could have maintained power with such a horribly deficient security system. If the Source of All Evil could just flame in here whenever she wanted to, then there was a problem.

"Hi guys!" she announced cheerfully, in a perky voice that was completely uncharacteristic. The Council whirled around in almost perfect unison, and looked at her with horror.

"So, just thought I'd stop by and see-"

"Attack her!" bellowed Odin. Shamus, Diane, and Michelle burst up, but the two witches were hesitant to actually come at her. Melinda wondered for a quick moment whether it was out of respect for her mother, or because the idea of jumping the Source was completely insane to them. Probably a combination of both, she decided, and sprung into a fighting position. She could have taken them easily with her powers, but the Council may not be too keen on her plan if they saw the charred bodies of their former members disintegrate before their eyes. This was more fun anyways, she thought to herself.

"Slantar es tanta!" Shamas cried out. Golden light flowed into her. She smiled at the little Irish man.

"Nice try, but-" she fell flat on her face as she tried to advance. "Ouch."

Melinda looked up to see the leprechaun smiling down at her. She groaned as she stumbled to her feet. Out of nowhere, it seemed, Diane and Michelle toppled on top of her, forcing her to the floor once again.

"Ok, I surrender," Melinda muttered, her chin planted firmly against the hardwood floor. "Tie me up, I won't fight."

Odin, having watched the fight with a grim eye, pulled Leo and Darryl to the corner as the remaining members struggled to chain up the Source. Melinda strained her ears, and caught most of the conversation.

"I don't like this," Odin whispered furiously.

"Why would she come here?" Darryl wondered aloud, "Did she really think she would get away?"

Leo's attention was still on Melinda. Source or not, he still felt a twinge of guilt as he saw how the others roughly handled his niece. It was almost as if, in a way, he was betraying Phoebe more than he had already done. Allowing her daughter to become the Source, not protecting her from the demons searching for a leader. It was painful to watch Melinda, barely an adult, being here in such ways.

"Ow!" Melinda yelled out. Leo was yanked from his thoughts. He caught Melinda's eye, and she smiled at him. His stomach turned as he realized she had read his mind.

"The chain pinched my skin," she whined childishly, "oh, the agony!"

"Leo?" Odin prompted, having missed the brief moment between uncle and niece. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Don't think anything," warned Leo. The others looked at him, confused, and he realized how foolish he had sounded. He blushed.

"She can read thoughts…?" he reminded. Odin and Darryl's eyes widened.

"Then we can't interrogate her." Odin muttered quickly, his eyes switching back to the chained source every few seconds. She offered him an innocent look.

"What do we do?" squeaked Maria, the queen of faeries, hovering above Leo's ear.

Leo though carefully, knowing full well that Melinda heard everything he was thinking. Then an idea came to him.

"Yep, that'll work," Melinda announced. The Council stared at her.

"What?" she asked, "Leo's got a good idea…"

Odin turned to face his colleague.

"Leo?"

"Well," he began, "there is one person whose thoughts she can't hear."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Dani pushed the door open slightly, and Melinda turned her head toward the sound. Like a vulture, she watched her sister walk into the room. The young witch carefully eyed the chained Source. However, she began to panic as the Council members moved to leave the room.

"What-Why-Where are you going?" she stuttered. The Council looked back sheepishly.

"Just talk to her," Leo said calmly, "she's your sister."

"Fine," Dani agreed half-heartedly. Melinda smiled.

The door closed quietly behind the fleeing leaders. Dani turned toward her half-sister.

"You never wanted a union between the Underworld and the Resistance," Dani accused, trying to use anger or hatred as masks for what she really felt. Her sister may not be able to read her thoughts, but she could still read her expressions – very well. "You just wanted to talk to me again."

Melinda chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself," she laughed, "I feel very strongly about this alliance."

"I'll make sure you never get it." Dani turned to leave, but could not move her feet. Trying not to panic, she hurriedly tugged her feet; they were glued to the ground. She glared back at her sister.

"Let me go," she demanded firmly, keeping her voice even. The Source cracked a smile.

"Please, Danielle," Melinda asked soothingly, "Just here me out. Do for the Resistance."

Danielle's face burned with rage.

"You know, Melinda," she said, turning around completely, "you sound a lot like Cole. Always twisting words to serveyour own twisted purpose."

Melinda's eyes turned black. The chains disintegrated off of her, and she stood up.

"You don't even deserve to speak about my father!"

"Please!" Dani yelled. "He was a selfish demon just trying to get in with the Charmed Ones!"

"You don't know anything about him!" Melinda fumed, her cool composure gone. "You were a baby when he died!"

"I've heard enough to be sure he's a slime ball!" Dani shot back. Melinda raised her hands in a offensive postion, much like her aunt did when she was about to blow something up.Dani slumped back.

The older sister froze in that position, as did the younger. Both knew that with one gesture, the younger witch would be toast. Melinda shook with furry.

But she turned around. As she breathed in and out deeply, her mind cleared. Calmly, she pushed her violent and morbid thoughts out of her head. When she was mad, the spirit of the Source had more power. And that was never good.

"Mel?" whimpered Dani. She too realized how close she had been to dead. It wouldn't hurt to be nice.

Melinda waved her hand casually and Dani was freed. She fell to her feet, and tried to make sense of what had happened.

Melinda never got mad. Throughout the years, so much had changed, but that was always the constant. Melinda never lost it, was always in control of her emotions.

"It's getting stronger, isn't it?" she asked her sister timidly. She turned to face her.

Melinda nodded.

"Can I help?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, "I'm evil, remember?"

Dani looked down at the ground.

"Why did you do it, Mel?" Dani asked quietly, "you could have stayed with me."

The eldest sister breathed heavily. Dani hesitated a moment, and stood up, approaching her sister. Melinda looked her in the eye.

"It was the only way."

Dani stomped her foot. "I refuse to believe that."

"Then don't," Melinda said simply, "but it's true."

Both sisters sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Mel said conversationally, "how about that alliance?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** For those who read this last year - this chapter has undergone major, plot-changing editing. Please re-read the last part of it before continuing on. Thanks for waiting so long!

* * *

Chris grabbed Walter by the arm and pulled him behind his back, to shield him from the potentially hazardous demon. The little boy squeaked, but allowed himself to by dragged around. He smiled at Chris guiltily. 

"Where did you find him?" he demanded. Bianca shrugged casually. She moved to leave.

"You didn't answer my question," he said loudly. His voice rang down the empty hall.

Bianca had shimmered out.

He looked down at Walter, and the little boy looked up at him. Chris looked at him angrily, but it turned into a look of tired acceptance.

"Come on, Walter," he said to the boy as the pair walked down the hall. "So, where were you?"

But the boy remained silent.

* * *

Chris walked into the Source's throne room with Walter. After a few minutes and a telepathic reminder, Peter met him there.

Chris raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin.

"Where's the other three kids?"

Peter waved his hands dismissively.

"I've got them in my room, asleep, with guards on their door. They aren't getting out."

Chris laughed lightly, but worry shined in his eyes. "That's what we though about him –and you were watching him."

Peter put up his hands in self-defense.

"It was CandyLand!" he said defensively, "I love that game!"

"You love any game that you can win."

"Which is all of them," Peter said smugly.

"Now that we've all stopped acting like children," a voice sounded out from the shadows, "we can get down to the questions at hand."

The two cousins looked at each other sheepishly, whereas Walter inched closer to Chris. He whimpered quietly.

Melinda stepped out of the darkness, and eyed her cousins sharply.

"How did the conference go?" Chris asked immediately. Peter looked confused.

"What conference?"

"Oh, Melinda just went up to the Resistance and tried to get their help," Chris answered him with mock submissiveness. Peter turned toward her with genuine rage.

"Peter, wait," Melinda said defensively. She could foresee what was about to happen.

"How could you!" he said through his teeth. He would of yelled if they weren't in the presence of Walter. "After what they did to us? To you? To _our mothers?_"

Melinda waved her hand at Walter. He froze in place, much like her Aunt Piper's victims.

"I know this is hard on you, Peter, but it needs to be done," Melinda said gently, "they can't defeat Wyatt without us, and I'm starting to think that we can't either."

"Of course we can!" Peter exploded, "we have what we need! Think of your father!"

Melinda growled.

"Don't ever try to use him to change my mind!" she spat. Her eyes flashed black, but quickly retained their natural state. Peter barely noticed, but Chris made a mental note to ask her later.

"I'll do what I need to if it shoves logic back into you!" Peter yelled back, "your father hated the elders and the avatars, and all the rest of those stuffy people who lived by rules, not passion!"

"Peter, Melinda, please stop," Chris tried quietly to calm them. Both were too wrapped in their own issues to here him.

"Shut up, Chris." Melinda threw out. Never mind, he thought.

"This isn't about the Resistance at all, is it? It's about her – Dani!" Peter accused.

"Since when are you so against this? It won't really affect you!" Melinda added in. "So maybe you'll talk with your estranged brother. It's not that bad. Think of what I'll have to do!"

"Ralph? He's an idiot! Just mindlessly follows orders, not thinking about the consequences!"

"Stop!"

Just as Melinda and Peter were about to get into a bloody fistfight, Chris yelled again.

"Stop it!"

Melinda and Peter turned toward him. He looked from one to another.

"Just breathe in and out deeply, and get oxygen to the brain."

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Now tell us what happened, Mel," Chris said soothingly. He was desperately trying to tap into those whitelighter powers of calming people down, or at least reinstating reason.

Peter turned to sit sulkily in Melinda's chair. She was about to kick him out when Chris telepathically begged her not to.

"They had me meet with Dani instead," she started, "since Leo reminded them I could read thoughts. So we fought; I almost killed her—"

"What!" Chris interrupted. Melinda silenced him with a glare.

"Then we started talking about the treaty. Eventually, we figured that there should be a combined force of Resistance members and demons. An elite fighting force, if you will. The best of both sides will combine to fight Wyatt, while the rest of both sides continue to fight on their own."

"Sound relatively smart," mumbled Peter.

"Yeah," agreed Chris.

"Equal representation of both sides as commanders," Melinda continued, "but the legions will be mixed. This "grand army" will not attack unless both sides agree they should."

"So the Council approved of it?" Chris asked incredulously. The plan was too good for the Council to approve of it. They normally settled for dumber things.

"Dunno. Dani went to ask them, and I left."

"Well," Chris finished, "our fate appears to lie in incompetent hands."

The other two laughed, and the cousins' fight was momentarily forgotten.

Then, a voice called out from the darkness.

"Chris? Ralph? You're alive?"

* * *

Dani stepped out of the darkened corner. She looked about her, and shivered slightly. The Underworld didn't agree with her, Chris thought. Dani was paler here, while the torchlight seemed to glorify Melinda's power. Melinda stood strong in darkness; Dani shifted her eyes back and forth with paranoia. 

Paranoia then mixed with shock and utter disbelief.

Then, both transformed into rage - instantly.

"How could you!" Dani cried out, her face both flushed with fury and pale with shock. It was an odd combination, Melinda decided.

"Hello, dear sister," Melinda greeted her with a forced smile. "What was the decision?"

"You betrayed everything that our mothers ever believed in! Everything!," Dani ranted, oblivious to Melinda's question. "What would your mother's say? All of you!"

"Come on, it's not such a big deal!" Peter said dismissively. "I mean, at least we didn't go evil, or something."

"Yeah!" Chris added.

"Didn't go evil!?" Dani screamed, "what do you call WORKING FOR THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL?!"

"Can we do this some other time, perhaps?" Melinda interjected impatiently, "I really need the answer if I'm to start gathering my legions."

"Mel, maybe that was a bad choice of words," Chris commented dryly. Mel shrugged, and hid a grin as her sister exploded - figuratively, of course.

"Your legions! Great! Just perfect!"

Dani closed her eyes, trying to push the anger away before she started losing all sense of logic and control.

"The Council agreed to your idea, but they have some conditions," she stated, without emotion and with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Melinda prompted.

"They want to have only Resistance members as leaders - no demons in command."

"I can't except that."

"Well, that's too bad."

"No, you lose out on about ten-thousand leg- I mean 'troops'." Melinda stated smuggly. "I don't really need you. This is more for your benifit.

Okay, that was a lie, Melinda though to herself.

Dani, however, shifted uncomfortably. He eyes flickered to her tweo cousins, who were thought to be dead. An idea come to her.

"But, they might allow Chris and Peter to be commanders," she reasoned. Melinda considered it.

"Okay," she concluded. "I'll talk to my people, you talk to yours. We'll meet on neutral ground, and discuss the details."

Dani only had one question.

"Where's neutral ground?"

Melinda smiled.

"The Manor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Yes, Yes - long time, no write. Well, I finally received some inspiration.

**

* * *

**

**Wyatt's Lair **

Erissa paced nervously back and forth, her bare feet padding noiselessly on the cold, stone floor. There must be some irony in this, she though to herself. I'm in hell, yet the flood is freezing. Go figure.

She focused telepathically on Walter once more, double-checking his location. She caught it, and help it firming, as a map of the underworld conjured itself in her head. She saw were he was; same as before.

Her conscience, however small, twinged slightly. She felt a bit guilty about using her son in this way, but it was for his own good. Finding Melinda Haliwell would bring both of them much closer to safety.

Many had heard rumors that Melinda was rising in the Underworld as the new Source, but she had never been able to confirm them. Now, with what Walter had told her about his rescuers, she could safely infer that Melinda was indeed involved with the Source, if she was not it herself. Yet with all this rational and reasoning, she still couldn't help but cringe at the though of taking advantage of her son.

The gentle tinkle of orbs stirred Erissa from her thoughts. Yet the owner of them was anything but gentle.

"Ah, Erissa," he crowed, "what gives me the pleasure."

"My Lord," she began nervously, "I have some information about the rising power."

"Really?" he said, taken back. He never considered Erissa to be anything more than something pleasant to look at amidst the ugliness of the Underworld. Yet he should have known better, he scolded himself, then to underestimate the power of women. Look at his mother and aunts, he thought.

"What, pray tell, do you know?" he asked quietly and seductively.

"It is rumored that Melinda Haliwell is the new Source of All Evil."

"I have heard that myself," he said, a bit of impatience creeping into his voice.

"Yes, but I have something else – something of greater value," she amended.

"Really…"

"Yes. I know where she is."

Wyatt snapped his attention forward. In a second, thousands of thoughts rushed into his head. The loudest one was screaming at him, telling him how much power he would have if he vanquished the Source.

Strangely enough, he also felt a bit of fear. As a child, he outshone all of his cousins and his sibling. He was the promised one, after all. Yet Melinda had that aura of power around her that none but Wyatt had managed to pick up. She never showed off, as he had; but when push came to shove, she beat him every time. She had what he only pretended to have – complete control of her mind, body, and soul.

To face Melinda would put an ideal that his parents had instilled in him to the test. He had always been told that he was the strongest – ever. But Melinda had never faced off with him. Could it be that all were mistaken? Could she really be stronger?

He pushed these troubling thoughts out of his head for the moment, and refocused on Erissa. She looked back up at him with her startling violet eyes.

"Well," he began in a drawl, "lead the way, my lady."

Erissa fought down a gulp.

* * *

**Melinda's Area **

Walter lie awake in the bed he had been placed in. Peter had said that they would try to find some people to look after them in the morning – or when it was morning in San Francisco. He felt that he should have told them that he already had a mother, but his mom had been adamant about not letting them know anything about them.

"It's just too dangerous," she had said.

He looked around, to the sleeping forms of Jay-Jay, Mike, and Taylor. They looked content and safe in this new place, except for the quiet whimpers from Taylor. He pitied her, but at least, he thought to himself, she could sleep.

He didn't know why his mom wanted him to go back to his new friends, but he didn't mind so much. When he was with his mom, he was always hiding from Wyatt. His mother said that it was best if he was kept a secret from the Dark Master.

He thought about his new friends, and about Melinda. There was something really powerful about her; he could feel it inside of him. Part of him felt a deep admiration, but part of him felt afraid of all that power that laid untapped with in her.

That part reminded him of another fear – his fear of himself, and of his power that he had yet to control. That scared him more than Wyatt or Melinda ever could.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a voice outside his door. It was deep, and menacing… it was Wyatt.

Quickly, Walter disappeared in a twinkle of orbs. He had to warn Melinda.

* * *

**The Council Room**

Dani arrived back in the Council room after the tense encounter with her sister and thought-to-be-dead cousins. She was still quivering, she discovered, and gripped the chair beside her in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

Leo, the only person in the room, immediately noticed her condition. He rose from his seat quickly, and rushed to her side.

"Dani!" he exclaimed, "what happened?"

She looked up at him weakly.

"You know, family stuff. I talked to Mel, saw that Chris and Peter aren't really dead - just on the wrong side, the usual."

Leo stopped midstep. Chris? His son was alive!? How…

"It seems that my wonderful cousins faked their own deaths! I just love my family! You?"

Leo sank into a nearby chair, and put his head in his hands.

"How could this be… why didn't they stay with the Resistance?"

Dani sat next to her uncle, and looked at him with pity.

"I don't know anymore. I just don't know…"

Leo rose up in a sudden flow of motion.

"I need to talk to him. I need to understand."

Dani stood up as well, hands raised in exclamation.

"You can't do that! It's the Underworld! You'll get eaten alive!"

But Leo orbed out before she could continue to protest.

Dani cursed herself quietly. She should have known better than to tell Leo straight away. With one son gone forever, she should have realized that leo would jump at the chance of reuniting with his only child left. She just hoped that Leo wouldn't get burned as she had when she tried to make amends with her long-lost cousins.

Then she remembered something...she forgot to ask him about Chris and Peter some of the "legions."

"Great," she muttered. "Now I have to find another council member. Just perfect."

* * *

**Bianca's Quarters**

_"Bianca... Bianca..."_

_"What? Mommy? Are you okay?"_

_"Bianca, sweetie, I need you to listen very carefully. Some very bad people are coming to the door very soon. Do you remember how I showed you to shimmer?"_

_"Yes, but Mommy - I don't what to run away. I want to help you!"_

_"It's too late for me. I need you to go down to the underworld, where Aunt Viviane lives. She'll take care of you."_

_"But Mommy!"_

_"Go!"_

_A flash of light erupted from the kitchen door, and Bianca's mother flew back into the wall. Blood poured from her skull and on to the floor._

"Mommy!"

Bianca shot out of bed, her skin slicked with sweat. She pushed herself against the headboard, leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Uugh."

Every night these dreams haunted her. She saw the same instance over and over again. Her mother, begging her to leave - and her eight-year-old self stubbornly refusing. She hear the sickening crack of her mother's head against the wall, and she smelt the sticky, deep red blood that flowed from the fatal wound.

She was only eight - she tried to convince herself that she had no power to stop them, to stop them from hurting her only family. But each time, she felt herself lieing to herself.

Throwing the covers to the side, she leaped out of bed. As she walked briskily towards the island in her apartments kitchen to grab herself some coffee, she heard the tinkling of orbs.

Her first thought was Wyatt, so she asumed a soldier's stance; yet the figure reforming was not that of the cruel-hearted, vicious Dark Lord.

Instead, the innocent - and strangely charming features of Chris Haliwell reappeared.

What? Where did that come from? Bianca furiously scolded herself.

"We need to talk." he said quielty.

And his grin made her knees feel weak. Bianca didn't like that at all.


End file.
